San Francisco Zoo
'Overview' \The San Francisco Zoo, housing more than 260 animal species, is a 100-acre (40 ha) zoo located in the southwestern corner of San Francisco, California, between Lake Merced and the Pacific Ocean along the Great Highway. The zoo's main entrance, once located on the north side across Sloat Boulevard and one block south of the Muni Metro L Taraval line, is now to the west on the ocean side of the zoo off of the Great Highway. 'List of Animals and Exhibits' 'Afrcan Savanna' The dramatic three-acre, mixed-species African Savanna exhibit brings animals closer to the public than ever before. Entering through a covered passageway, visitors emerge within the Savanna to be surrounded by giraffe, zebra, kudu and oryx; all living together. Many African bird species including the crowned crane, ostrich, spur-winged goose and Marabou stork also share this open-landscaped setting. Activities that usually take place behind-the-scenes have been brought forward, allowing the visitor for the first time to view how keepers care for the animals. The exhibit, lushly planted to reflect the beauty and diversity of the savanna environment, was designed to give the animals room to interact and move about. *Grey Crowned Crane *Grant's Zebra *Greater Kudu *Marabou Stork *Ostrich *Reticulated Giraffe *Scimitar Oryx *Spur-winged Goose Within the exhibit, the African Aviary houses several critically endangered species of birds, such as the Waldrapp Ibis and the Hamerkop. *Günther's Dik-dik *Hadada Ibis *Hamerkop *Northern Bald Ibis At the South Savanna Overlook, you can make a donation to support the Laikipia Predator Project which seeks to reduce conflicts between ranchers and predators in order to ensure that the region can sustainably support both human and wildlife populations. From the African Savanna, a pathway links visitors directly to the Jones Family Gorilla Preserve where they can experience Africa's largest primate. 'Australian WalkAbout' The Australian WalkAbout is a multi-species exhibit featuring plants and animals native to Australia. See red kangaroos, grey kangaroos and wallaroos in this “slice of Australia” exhibit. The WalkAbout features an overlook, where visitors can observe these marsupials, or "pouched animals" anywhere in the exhibit. If you look carefully enough, you can sometimes spot a joey in its mother’s pouch! *Red Kangaroo *Grey Kangaroo *Wallaroo 'Bear Country' The zoo's polar bears, grizzly bears and spectacled bears live outdoors on the northern side of the Zoo, parallel to the Little Puffer steam train and Eagle Lake. The exhibits offer unobstructed views of these active and engaging animals. Keepers provide treats and play toys to keep the animals occupied and enriched. The polar bears in particular are fun to watch, as they dive into their pools to retrieve toys, cavort in the water, and bask in the sun. *Polar bear *Grizzly bear *Spectacled bear 'Thelma and Henry Doelger Primate Discovery Center ' The Thelma and Henry Doelger Primate Discovery Center (PDC) is home to some of the most endangered primate species in the world, including Francois’ langurs, black howler monkeys, siamangs, emperor tamarins, pied tamarins and lion-tailed macaques. Visitors can enjoy dual-level views of arboreal species that favor lots of vertical aerial space and high climbing structures. The lush outdoor yards provide spacious, natural areas for our patas monkeys and mandrills. *Black howler monkey *Chimpanzee *Emperor tamarin *Francois' langur *Lion-tailed macaque *Mandrill *Patas monkey *Pied tamarin *Siamang 'Fred Carroll Family Sea Lion Pool' With the support of the Fred Carroll Family and other generous donations, our sea lion pool was refurbished in 2011 to give a home to two very special animals in need. Both blind and no longer able to survive in the wild, Silent Knight and Henry were rescued by The Marine Mammal Center and found second chance at life here at the San Francisco Zoo. With 85,000 gallons of well water to frolic and swim in and warm stones on which to haul out and sun themselves, it didn’t take long for the sightless sea lions to become comfortable in their new home at the Fred Carroll Family Sea Lion Pool. *California sea lion 'Hearst Grizzly Gulch' Journey to the rugged regions of North America and come nose-to-nose with the Zoo’s beloved female grizzly bears, Kachina and Kiona, in an expansive habitat. With a sunny meadow, 20,000-gallon pool, herb garden, mountain stream waterfall and heated rocks, Hearst Grizzly Gulch enables the bears to do what they do best - explore, romp, swim, fish, forage, dig and nap. At 1 acre, Hearst Grizzly Gulch is one of the largest naturalistic environments dedicated to grizzly bears in any zoo. *Grizzly bear *Montana Native Fish 'Jones Family Gorilla Preserve' The Jones Family Gorilla Preserve is one of the largest and most exceptional habitats for western lowland gorillas in the country.Covering nearly an acre of land, this lush expanse of trees, grasses and rocky outcroppings is home to four females: Nneka, born in 1998, her mother, Bawang, two unrelated adult females, Zura and Monifa; the silverback male, Oscar Jonesy; and, born on December 8, 2008, Hasani, the offspring of Oscar Jonesy and Monifa. This grouping replicates a gorilla family much as you see in the wild and has been brought together for breeding as part of the Species Survival Plan for western lowland gorillas. *Western lowland gorilla 'Koala Crossing' In 1985, a pair of koalas were presented to the City of San Francisco by our sister city, Sydney, Australia. The Koala Crossing exhibit, patterned after an Australian outback, is near the Australian WalkAbout exhibit. The animal staff has their hands full with five of these well-known finicky eaters. The exhibit features an outdoor yard, where, if you look carefully, you can often see one to three koalas sitting high in the eucalyptus trees. In inclement weather, the koalas are usually kept inside their heated building, but one or two may be seen in the viewing window. Most of a koala's day is spent snoozing to digest its eucalyptus meals, so watching a koala may not be too exciting; however, one look our koalas’ sweet and fuzzy faces and you won't leave the exhibit disappointed! *Queensland koala 'Lion House' This city landmark opened in 1940. Located in the center of the Zoo, across from Penguin Island, the historic Lion House has been a public favorite. Open daily from 1 p.m. to 4 p.m., the historic Lion House is a behind-the-scenes view of a big cat management area. There are no scheduled feedings and the animals may not always be on view inside. *African lion 'Lipman Family Lemur Forest' You may not know what a lemur is, but after a visit to this fascinating exhibit, you'll fall in love with these active and engaging primates from Madagascar. The Lipman Family Lemur Forest is the largest outdoor lemur habitat in the country and one of the only ones to give lemurs access to climb numerous large, natural trees throughout the exhibit. *Ring-tailed lemur *Black lemur *Black-and-white ruffed lemur *Red ruffed lemur 'Meerkats and Prairie Dog Exhibit' The slender-tailed meerkats dwell in an exhibit simulating the native arid savanna home; complete with red soil, rocks and termite mounds. The black-tailed prairie dogs’ home replicates the prairies of the Great Plains; with tall grasses, plants and soil mounds. The exhibit’s interactive features, which illustrate the interdependence between individuals in meerkat and prairie dog societies, show that people are social and interdependent, too, and therefore that people and animals are not so different after all! The outdoor habitats enclosed by a low glass wall allow even the smallest visitor to connect with the animals nose-to-nose. Kids can experience what it is like to be these animals by pretending to be one – crawling in simulated burrows, foraging for “meerkat snacks” in a sandbox, using a viewing tube to scan the skyline for predators like a meerkat sentry, or warming themselves by sitting on heated rocks like the ones we use to help keep the animals warm in their exhibits. The cutaway model of a prairie dog den shows how the burrows contain nursery, nesting and latrine rooms. There’s even a drinking fountain that requires a buddy’s help to operate! *Black-tailed Prairie dog *Sleder-tailed meerkat 'Penguin Island' Among the more fascinating animals at the Zoo is the colony of Magellanic penguins located on Penguin Island across from the Lion House. These seemingly identical flightless black and white seabirds are actually very diverse in personality, disposition and markings, as the penguin keepers can attest to. *Magellanic penguin 'Puente al Sur (Bridge to the South)' The rich biodiversity of Latin America is represented in this exhibit, which features giant anteaters, black-necked swans, white-faced whistling ducks, a Maguari stork and other birds. It offers visitors close-up viewing opportunities and a habitat with plants and grasses native to South and Central America. Upon entering the exhibit you’ll see the anteaters’ night quarters, with an up-close view of the anteaters being fed mealworms and other delicacies. We know you’ll enjoy observing the subtle interactions between the various animals, and the interesting daily keeper talks during the summer. *Giant anteater *Black-necked swan * Capybara *Maguari Stork *White-faced Whistling Duck Category:Big cats